letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts
Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts (traducido como: Chicos grandes y amores robados) es una canción de la banda británica de Indie Rock Arctic Monkeys perteneciente a su primer álbum de estudio Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not. Letra Original= There's always somebody taller With more of a wit And he's equipped to enthrall her And her friends think he's fit And you just can't measure up no You don't have a prayer Wishing you had made the most of her When she was there They've got engaged There's no intention of a wedding He's pinched your bird And he'd probably kick your head in Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts You're better off without her anyway You said you wasn't sad to see her go Yeah but I know were though Now you don't know what she's up to You can only assume She's not in front of the shops then They've gone to his room But she's gone round in her school stuff And that's what he likes I know you thought she was different And you thought she was nice But she's not nice She's pretty fucking far from nice She's looking at you funny Rarely looking at you twice Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts You're better off without her anyway You said you wasn't sad to see her go Yeah but it's clear you were though Have you heard what she's been doing? Never did it for me He picks her up at the school gate At twenty past three She's been with all the boys But never went very far She whagged English and Science Just to go in his car They've got engaged There's no intention of a wedding He's pinched me bird And he'd probably kick my head in, oh Now the girls have grown Yeah but I'm sure that they still carry on in similar ways Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts Oh I'm better off without her anyway I said I wasn't sad to see her go But I'm only pretending, you know Yeah, I'm only pretending, you know I was only pretending, you know I was only pretending, you know |-| Español= Siempre habrá alguien más alto Con más inteligencia Y él está dotado para cautivarla Y sus amigas piensan que él es atractivo Y no puedes competir con él Aunque no tienes la menor posibilidad Anhelas haber sacado lo mejor de ella Cuando estaba allí Ellos son novios Sin intención de casarse Él te robo a tu chica Y probablemente te patearía la cabeza Chicos grandes y amores robados Estás mejor sin ella de todos modos Dijiste que no estarías triste por verla marcharse Oh, no, pero se que lo estabas Ahora no sabes lo que ella está tramando Sólo puedes suponer Si no esta al frente de las tiendas entonces Fue a la habitación de él Pero ella fue con sus cosas de la escuela Y eso es lo que le gusta a él Yo sé que pensabas que ella era diferente Y que era agradable Pero ella no es agradable Esta jodidamente lejos de ser agradable Ella te mira de modo gracioso Raramente te mira dos veces Chicos grandes y amores robados Estás mejor sin ella de todos modos Dijiste que no estarías triste por verla marcharse Si pero por supuesto que lo estabas ¿Has oído lo que ella ha estado haciendo? Nunca hizo eso por mí Él la recoge en la entrada de la escuela A las 3:20 Ella ha estado con todos los chicos Pero nunca fue muy lejos Y falto a Inglés y Ciencias Sólo para ir en su coche Ellos son novios Sin intención de casarse Él me robo a mi chica Y probablemente patearía mi cabeza, oh Ahora las chicas han crecido Pero estoy seguro de que todavía continúan de la misma manera Chicos grandes y amores robados Estoy mejor sin ella de todos modos Dije que no estaría triste por verla marcharse Pero sólo estaba fingiendo, sabes Sí, sólo estaba fingiendo, sabes Sólo estaba fingiendo, sabes Sólo estaba fingiendo, sabes Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Indie Rock Categoría:Post-Punk Revival Categoría:Arctic Monkeys